


The death of a Jaybird

by Enby_Queer_Bee



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hoody is a weird host, Hurt/Comfort, Jam, Jay discovers a lot of new things, M/M, Marble Hornets AU, Mental Illness, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Marble Hornets, Self-Esteem Issues, Seth is ToTheArk, Seth's dog is also alive, The masked trio are all like cats, The masked trio communicate with sign language, These tags are added way before the story so I can remember the plot, Tim misses Jay, Tim never kills Alex, Tim will also yell at Jay, Tim will give Jay hugs, Vomiting, Will update once the story gets going, jay lives, jay needs a hug, seth is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Queer_Bee/pseuds/Enby_Queer_Bee
Summary: Jay should've died. He should've been killed. But that doesn't happen. Someone - or something - saves him and he wakes up in an empty room without knowing how he got there.Tim should've killed Alex. He should've finished him when he had a chance. But he didn't. Instead, he returned to the road, like a coward.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Waking up and waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay wakes up in a locked room even though he should've been dead.

Jay wasn’t supposed to live. He was supposed to bleed out, he was supposed to die alone in the dark. But that didn’t happen. Instead that tall faceless creature had appeared and taken him away. He remembered the ground turning into grass under him and a cold breeze brushing his face. He remembered looking up and seeing the moon and the starts lighting the forest that otherwise was pitch black.

After that he couldn’t remember much. He was almost sure he had been moved somewhere else from there, but he wasn’t sure. He was also almost certain that right before he had passed out, someone had kneeled down next to him.

He had thought that would be the last thing he would see. Or well, it hadn’t been when it was happening, but now it was. Because no, he wasn’t dead. Quite the opposite.

That day he had woken up in a small, dusty bedroom. He was on a small bed, gunshot wound neatly taken care of and clothes cleaned. He was alone, but from the faint footsteps on the dusty floor he could detect that whoever had brought him here was probably still around.

Jay got up from the bed, flinching slightly when his side ached. He prayed that the wound wouldn’t start bleeding again.

He took a good look around, to figure out where he was. The room – besides the bed and a small drawer – was completely empty. There was a broken mirror on the wall next to the door, but the glass was stained so much Jay could only see a silhouette of himself. There was only one window and it was locked. Jay could still see through it, but only barely. The scenery didn’t explain where he was at all, it was just a view of a backyard, a small shack and some trees. The door was locked as well.

Well, at least whoever had taken care of Jay had been nice enough to leave him food. Or… something that was supposed to be food, Jay guessed. It was a simple plate with something he assumed was dry bread and a partly rotten apple. There was also a cup of water that looked like it had been picked from a puddle outside. Jay didn’t whine though. He wasn’t sure how long he had been there but he knew he was so hungry he wasn’t going to care about the apple being rotten. Okay, maybe he would care about it enough to not eat the worst part.

Jay quickly ate the bread and the apple before taking another look around the room. He was fairly certain is was still daytime but the month or the season he could only guess. From the way his wound still ached every time he moved he could tell it couldn’t have been more than a few weeks, maybe a month or so, from when he had been shot. Even if he had woken up before, he couldn’t remember any of it.

He spent a few good hours just doing nothing in the room. He sat on the bed, he walked in small circles, he tried to see outside from the window. Overall the most interesting thing he found he was able to do was counting ants and spiders. He lost count at around 50 on ants and 12 on spiders, after he forgot if he had already counted one he found from the pillow.

He was right about ready to drop dead from boredom when he heard a door open somewhere in the house. It sounded distant, but the sound definitely came from the same floor. Jay assumed whoever had locked him to the room – and saved his life – had come home from god knows where. He could hear some noises, including some crashing sounds, before everything went quiet again. Jay waited for a moment before walking to the door and pressing his ear against it. Now that he was closer, he could hear footsteps. They were really quiet, the person likely wasn’t close.

Jay sighed quietly and sat down on the bed. He wasn’t sure if the person was going to come check on him any time soon, if at all. He would just have to wait.

And wait he did. At least another hour passed as Jay waited to see if he would be let out of the room. Every now and then he would hear footsteps right outside the door but no one ever opened the door. Jay could hear some coughing at some point, it reminded him of Tim. Tim wouldn’t lock him into a room without an explanation though… at least Jay wanted to believe so.

Then, suddenly, Jay was awoken from his trance of nothingness by a very quiet scraping sound. He glanced towards the door just in time to see a small piece of paper being pushed into the room from under the door. He got up and rushed to grab the paper. Or well, rushed as well as his injury let him. The person on the other side of the door didn’t leave, Jay could hear the breathing. He couldn’t recognize it or get any kind of hints about who the person was, but he wasn’t really thinking about it right now.

Jay looked at the paper, tilting his head a bit. It was completely white, but he could see something on the other side. He glanced at the door before turning it around. On the other side of the paper there was some scribbling. The writing was pretty messy and there was random symbols drawn around it, but Jay could still somewhat read the word written on it.

_Soon._

“Soon?” Jay mumbled. He could hear something like a huff from the other side of the door before the person there walked away. Jay looked at the paper and then at the door again before sighing quietly.

Clearly he wasn’t going to get any information yet, but something would happen soon. Jay could only pray it wasn’t anything bad and that he wasn’t going to be sacrificed to some kind of a demon.

_Soon._


	2. Striped house and a lot of thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay meets his savior/capturer. Tim tries to figure out what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PoV change will be marked clearly once it happens

Some days had passed and Jay had seen no signs of his capturer. He was slightly nervous about this, even though the other - whoever that was - seemed to have no intentions of hurting him. Every day Jay would be given food twice, every now and then he was lucky and got a third meal. No matter when he fell asleep, every time he woke up he found that his bandages had been changed and the possible blood from the wound cleaned. A few days ago he had had the luxury of getting clean clothes as well; a blue hoodie, a red t-shirt and a pair of pale jeans. They were slightly big for him, but he didn't complain. It could've been worse.

As ironic as it was, all this had started making Jay feel safe and like he was being protected. Sure, he didn't exactly like being locked in a small empty room, but he hadn't seen anything alarming at all, not after he had woken up in the room for the first time. No static, no fainting, nothing. Everything seemed fine.

He sat on his bed, in his new clothes and stared at the small piece of paper. The days in the room were boring and he had ended up making a paper plane out of it and later had undone it completely. He still didn't know what "soon" meant but he was getting inpatient.

Maybe he could try to break out of the room. He had heard the front door opening and closing earlier so he could assume he was alone. He could just get out for a moment and take a look around. It'd be interesting to see where he was being kept. And whoever was keeping him there couldn't blame him for being curious.

He got up and walked to the door, carefully trying the handle. To his surprise it opened with no problem, like it hadn't even been locked. Jay could swear he had heard it being locked when he had gotten his lunch. Well, whatever. That wasn't his problem.

He carefully opened the door and peeked out. He was faced with a long, empty hallway. The room he was kept in seemed to be at the very end of it. There was only one door besides his room in the hallway. The flooring was dark yet clearly used planks and the walls were covered with a vertical black and white stripe wallpaper. There was a few pictures of towns hung on the walls, but no lights at all. Jay could see a place for one though.

He held back a sigh and stepped out of the room. He closed the door and looked around before making his way to the other end of the hallway. The hallway opened to a small living room/dining room area. There was a small old tv, a dusty brown couch, a few bookshelves with old looking books and a few plants that were barely alive. The dining room area was basically just a small wooden table with two chairs, neither of them matching the table. The walls were covered with the same wallpaper.

Jay would've probably continued to the kitchen but something caught his eye. In the corner of the living room was a small bag and he could see a laptop poking out of it. He knew it was probably a bad idea to try and grab something like that, especially since he didn't know anything about the owner of the house. But - as it was well known - Jay wasn't the smartest person on the planet Earth. So, he kneeled down next to the bag and started going through it.

He didn't find anything too interesting. The laptop seemed to be out of battery so Jay decided to not bother. The empty water bottle and a pair of gloves didn't really interest him either. Instead, what did catch his attention was a plastic bag with two tapes and a pocket knife in it. One of the tapes was unlabeled and the other simply read "Ark". Jay had seen so many tapes that he immediately knew he could use them later and the pocket knife probably wouldn't be useless either.

He was woken from his thoughts by a sudden thud right outside the door. The sound made him jump and almost yelp in surprise, but he managed to hold it back. I grabbed the plastic bag and stumbled back to the hallway. Just as he made his way into the room he could hear the front door opening. He threw the bag under the bed and sat down on it. Moments later he could hear fast footsteps coming towards the door. They stopped right outside the door but the door was never opened. 

What followed was a few minutes of silence. Jay waited for the door to open, ready to defend himself. He wasn't sure if he needed to though; maybe the person wouldn't even come into the room.

The latter thought was put on hold though as the door opened. Jay wasn't sure what he had been expecting but the Hooded man definitely was not one of them.

Yet, there he was, standing at the doorway. Jay could feel the glare even through the thick mask. The man muttered something Jay couldn't hear clearly and clenched his fists. Jay immediately knew he was in trouble.

_I should've just stayed in the room..._

***** [PoV change] *****

Tim should've killed Alex when he had had the chance. He could've ended it all, he could've avenged Jay's death. He could've made it worth it.

But no. Instead, he had ended up having a total breakdown after Alex had burnt down his house. He had planned to go and find him but still somehow had ended up running into that faceless little fuck again. After that he hadn't even considered trying to find Alex again. Instead he had returned to the hotel hopping life. Of course, he was still recording everything as well but was more cautious of what he posted online. He had learnt at least something.

The hotel he had been staying for the last few days was definitely the best one yet. Now that he didn't have to pay for two people, he had the chance to get himself a decent room. The room had a bed, an actual proper kitchen with a small stove and a microwave and a decently big bathroom. He wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. That is unless a certain man would find him.

Living alone Tim had started noticing certain things. For example, now that he was alone again, he had trouble sleeping. He had gotten used to there being two of them and it had brought him a certain feeling of safety. Now that Jay was gone though...

Tim sighed quietly and emptied his cup of coffee with a long sip. It was only six in the morning but he wasn't sleepy. He had spent half of the night having nightmares about what had happened and the other half having a breakdown in the bathroom. Losing Jay had really been a hard hit for him. He hadn't realized it at first but as the days had gone by he had started to notice how much he missed him and how much he had used to having him around. In a way, Jay had always been leading whatever stupid shit they were doing. Jay had always been the one showing him which direction they should go towards, what they should do next, where they should stay. Doing it alone felt pointless.

Maybe he could move on and start a new life. He could move out of state and find a nice, peaceful town to settle into. He could find a stable job and maybe start getting better again. He knew moving on would be hard, but he had done it before. He could do it again, as soon as he came to terms with everything that had happened. Even if that would take years.

Tim smiled slightly to the idea. He had never really had a "normal life" and the thought of it had always been kind of dream-like to him. Maybe now he could fulfill that dream.

Still, a small part of him told him to not turn his back at everything. Jay had died and for what? Alex thought he had won, he probably would become reckless. If Tim thought it out well enough, he could probably outsmart him. And who knew what Alex was going to do now. Maybe he would go after someone else who he thought had been infected. 

Tim really didn't know what to do. He felt like a lost kid, like every choice was the wrong one. For now, he didn't want to make a single move. For now he would focus on making sure he himself would be okay, that he wouldn't have another breakdown out of nowhere. He needed that little bit of sanity that he still had left.

Maybe tomorrow.

Today he would just eat takeout, stay in the bed and maybe edit the tapes.

Maybe he would try to get sleep, to try and save him from a horrible drive to the next place he'd be staying in.

Maybe he just wouldn't do anything.

Either way he would have to figure it out alone. Jay wasn't there anymore, Tim would have to work alone from now on. He sure as hell wasn't going to drag someone else into this. He'd rather die than do that.

Tim sighed quietly and grabbed the laptop. It was time to finally upload Entry #88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick explanation for what happened after Jay's death:  
> Basically everything else was the same expect Tim never ran into Brian nor chased him around. Entry #86 was also different; instead of finding and killing Alex, Tim tries to go to Benedict Hall but runs into the Operator. What follows is similar to Entry #65  
> Entry #87 is basically Tim explaining what happened plus some basic great value Marble hornets travel footage :')
> 
> It's a bit of a basic and vague build for what happened, but that's all I got for now


	3. The Hooded man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay tries to get information out of the Hooded man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skips are marked with three lines, like this:  
> \---  
> :)

The Hooded man was _not_ impressed with Jay's little stunt. The man immediately took a good look around the room, clearly looking for something. Probably the plastic bag, Jay guessed. To his confusion though, the man gave up after just a bit of looking, not even really checking for possible hiding places. This led Jay to believe that it wasn't that important. Otherwise the other would've probably blown up the room to find it.

After looking around for a while - as well as checking that the window was still locked - the Hooded man walked up to Jay. He pulled Jay close by his collar, causing the smaller one to yelp. Jay had never been even nearly this close to the mysterious man and even though he knew the man was tall, he hadn't expected him to be _this_ tall. It was almost threatening, especially considering the fact that the man seemed to be strong as well.

"I didn't take anything!" Jay quickly said, hoping to calm the other down at least a bit, "I was just curious!"

The Hooded man gave him a quiet huff and made some small signs with his fingers. Jay didn't quite understand, but he was assuming it was ASL or something like that. Not that he could sign at all, he could only guess what the other had said.

The Hooded man repeated the signs a few times before seeming to understand that Jay had no idea what he was saying. He let out a quiet grumble, letting go of Jay. Before Jay could properly compose himself from the tension, the Hooded man hit him knuckles-first in the face. The sudden impact made Jay lose his balance and he stumbled backwards a few steps.

"Hey! What the hell?" Jay asked. The Hooded man didn't answer, only walked out of the room. The door slammed shut after him and only seconds later Jay could hear the door being locked. He sighed quietly and listened quietly, trying to figure out what was going to happen next. The house fell completely silent, Jay couldn't even hear footsteps.

Well, at least now he knew who he was dealing with.

Jay let out a sigh and rubbed his cheek a bit. There was no blood, but he wouldn't be surprised if he'd get a nice bruise on his face. He clearly would have to watch out so he wouldn't piss the other off again. Who knows what would happen?

He pulled the plastic bag back out from under the bed and looked at the tapes. If he had his laptop he would watch them immediately. Sadly, that wasn't the case. He had no laptop, no camera, nothing. For now the only thing he could use was the pocket knife. He took the small blade and put it in the pocket of his hoodie. He would keep it close, just in case; he didn't want to hurt the Hooded man, but he would if it was self defense. He wasn't going to just trust the man, not after everything that had happened during the last few years.

Jay sighed quietly and fiddled with the knife. He hadn't really looked outside, but he was pretty sure most of the leaves were still on the trees. It couldn't have been _too_ long from when he had gotten shot, possibly a month or so? That meant that - assuming he was still close to where he had been shot - he maybe could be able to find out what had happened. That did require him to not run into Alex though. And of course, finding a way out of the house. A way that wouldn't get him killed.

**\---**

Another few days passed. The Hooded man had been way more careful with the door and with Jay in general. Now he would always make sure Jay would stay on the bed or at least near it before even opening the door properly. He would leave the food right next to the door and make angry signs at Jay if he even dared to move closer before the door was shut. He still hadn't found the tapes or the knife though or even brought it up though, so he had that going for him.

Not that Jay could do a lot with them. The one labeled "Ark" probably had something to do with ToTheArk - that wasn't really comforting to him. The knife was pretty useless too, what could he seriously do with it? It's not like he could pick the door's lock with him... right?

The idea excited him. Maybe if he planned his steps carefully, he could be able to avoid the Hooded man.

Or maybe... he could even catch him and get information.

It was an idea, definitely. But Jay had seen enough shit to know that the Hooded man wouldn't be careless enough to fall into a simple ambush. No, it would need a lot more than just that. He needed a lot more than that; a plan, an idea of how to defeat the other, a backup plan in case the man would figure out his stunt and fight him (while Jay wasn't the smartest person on Earth, he was smart enough to not piss off the man holding him captive). Maybe he'd even have to be ready to knock him out... Who knew.

That part felt easy enough in his head; he'd just have to convince the man that he didn't need to be kept captive, that he could even help him. Maybe. Depending on what he would try to make him do. He didn't exactly want to go and fight Alex. And he wasn't planning on running into Tim either.

Maybe he could just try to distract the man and make a run for it? The man probably knew the area way better than he did, but he could still - with good luck - find a hiding place or maybe just... lose the man. Or run into a hiker or a gas station or a road or _anything_ or _anyone_ that could help him. He just had to hope for a miracle he guessed.

So, there were his options: either try to earn the man's trust and possibly having to work for him... or run and hope for the best. Not the best choices, but he couldn't do better. Not besides trying to _stab_ the Hooded man - which he was _not_ going to do.

Jay sighed quietly and shook his head. No, he needed to think this. Think and plan and keep thinking and planning until he was sure that he'd be aware of every single possible mistake he could do. He wasn't going to just run off without a plan, not this time.

The first part of the plan was easy enough to figure out: wait until the man would leave the house. Then he could try to break out of the room. There was always the possibility that he _could_ pick the lock with the knife, but if that didn't work or it took too long... he could just try to bust his way out of the room, break the door maybe.

Second part was to find a laptop and something to play the tapes with, maybe a camera too. If the man had tapes, surely he'd have something to watch them with? He'd need to find that. Best place to look from was the other door in the striped hallway - that had to be the other bedroom, or maybe an office? He'd also just have to pray that the laptop would have battery this time, unless the charger would be right next to it he wouldn't have time to look for it. Or the patience for that matter.

After that... it was either confronting the man or run for what could possibly be his life. Neither sounded optimal, but it didn't matter. Not really. He just wasn't going to stay in this stupid, dusty room with a bunch of spiders and ants. And he sure as hell wasn't going to be waiting for that "soon" anymore, the Hooded man had probably just given him that t distract him from trying to escape.

Well, Jay had had enough of that.

The next time the Hooded man would leave the house would be the last time he stayed in this room. He was going to get out, he was going to figure out what was on the tapes and he sure as hell was not going to let the man keep him like a pet or something.

He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. He'd need some sleep and just general rest, the gunshot wound wasn't exactly painless yet. It'd most likely make both trying to ambush the man and running away painful and way harder than he'd liked them to be. Maybe the Hooded man wouldn't fix him up for the second time.

No, he couldn't let the paranoia and anxiety kick in now. He could have an anxiety attack later, he told himself as he forced the thoughts out of his head. Down down deep where all the other things were suppressed in so that he could function.

He didn't sleep well that night: the dreams he had were feverish, filled with shapeshifting trees, demonic shadows and long, slimy tentacles trying to get a hold of him. Twice he woke up during the night, but after falling asleep the dream remained the same. Thus, once he woke up for the third time, he gave up on trying to get enough sleep. Besides, he could already see the sun starting to rise through the window.

Now it was just a matter of time. He would wait, wait until the Hooded man would leave. It wouldn't take too long, the man seemed to have some kind of routine of leaving for almost an hour or so during the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be from Tim's PoV :3  
> HOLY FUCK I'VE BEEN GONE FROM THIS FOR SO LONG-  
> I'm so sorry ;-;


	4. Response in a box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets a surprise answer to the entry he uploaded.

Entry #88 wasn't anything special. Why would it be? Nothing had happened, Tim had just basically uploaded a ten-minute montage of himself being depressed to the internet. To a channel where half of the followers probably thought it was a fake story, a horror story by a bunch of college kids with a wild imagination.

It also wasn't special by the way it showed things. All you could see was Tim's room, a little bit of the parking lot through the window and his trip to a local market for food. He had made sure to not show any road signs or car license plates on the published video - he didn't want to risk the fact that Alex was still watching the channel.

Entry #89 seemed to be turning out the same way. Tim wasn't sure he was even going to publish it. So far he had almost three days worth of exactly the same kind of footage and he doubted it was going to change. Why would it?

The microwave beeped, letting him know his breakfast - last day's eggs and bacon he hadn't eaten - was ready. He placed the camera on the table, turned it off and grabbed the plate from the microwave and sat down. Thank goodness for his decent talent of cooking and the money he now had, he was getting so sick of gas station food, sick enough to want to throw up at the thought of it.

_Thud._

Tim hadn't eaten even three bites of his food, when something bumped into his room's door. He glanced towards it, but brushed it off as someone accidentally bumping their luggage against it. Yeah, that was the explanation, obviously - or so he told himself. He didn't get to finish his meal before his curiosity took over. He grabbed the camera, turned it on and pointed it at the door.

_Damn it, Jay, why'd you have to rub off on me?_

Tim could almost hear his former companion's voice in his head, telling him to go open the door and see what the sound had been, all while hiding behind the camera himself. He shook the memory out of his head and walked to the door, stopping to look at it. There was no footsteps outside, so no one would judge him peeking out with a camera. Good.

He opened the door quietly, to find a small box at the door. It looked like an old shoe box that was painted black, with big white words "WATCH THIS" painted on the top.

Tim stared at the box, then looked around. No one was there.

He looked at the box again.

"Fuck this", he muttered and grabbed the box. Of course _someone_ would be able to track him down from here, why wouldn't that happen? It wasn't like he deserved to have at least a little bit of a normal life.

He knew what was in the box before even opening it - it was rather obvious. Just as expected, he found a tape, one singular tape from the box. Why bother with such a huge box for one tape? Seemed like a waste of space.

He sighed quietly and fiddled with the tape. Well, time to watch more freaky footage.

\---

It started as normally as these cursed tapes could: the camera laid on the ground, most of the lens covered by grass. An unknown figure could be seen laying on the ground, but Tim couldn't identify them. The only sound was a slight wind rustling through leaves and some distant birds singing. The same picture went on for almost thirty seconds before a pair of footsteps could be heard approaching. They were soft and cat-like, as if they were trying to be as quiet as possible. Maybe whoever was approaching didn't want to alert the other person.

The footsteps stopped next to the camera and after a bit of shuffling, the camera's lens was covered and it was picked up. A quiet huff could be heard, followed by more shuffling and a few grunts. When the camera's lens was uncovered again, the other figure wasn't on the ground anymore. Instead, there was just something that looked like a puddle of blood. The camera focused on it for a little while before the person started walking and the camera was turned off.

There was a moment of blank, black screen with some shuffling noises in the background before going completely silent. Tim stared at the screen, glanced at the time stamp - almost three minutes still left. He sighed quietly and leaned closer to the laptop. There was only so many people who could've sent the tape, so there was a possibility of a code or a secret message in it. He doubted he'd figure it out, breaking codes had always been Jay's thing. He had done it for a lot longer - while also getting help from people through the Youtube and Twitter accounts. Tim had just... kinda watched what he did and tried to copy those methods.

He focused on the screen again.

The darkness continued for a while longer before the video footage returned. This time the carrier of the camera was in some kind of a house. It was small, minimalistic even. He could see a dusty brown couch, a few suffering houseplants and a fridge that seemed to be about to fall apart. The walls were covered in vertical, black and white stripes that hurt his head as the camera moved. It was turned more towards the couch, where Tim could see a _big_ messy pile of bloody papers, as well as a bloody grey towel. On the tv-stand next to it, there was some tools - something used for stitching?

The person holding the camera reached down to the stand and picked up something small and bloody. Tim couldn't tell what it was until the hand holding it brought it closer to the camera, letting it focus on it properly.

A bullet.

Tim frowned slightly. Just seeing the bullet made him think of Jay - could it be the one he had been shot with? Why else would he be sent a video of a bullet? Was Jay alive?

Or... had Alex tried to kill someone else? Was there still people who were in this that he didn't know of? Who were surviving on their own, hiding?

There was no way of knowing. It was obvious that everyone who had been involved in the film were dragged into this, but Alex could've interacted with other people. He could've dragged his family or Amy's family or maybe even Jay and Brian's families into it, maybe coworkers or classmates too.

Tim considered this possibility for the total of ten seconds before his thoughts raced back to thinking Jay. It _had_ to be Jay, why else would the tape had been sent to him? ToTheArk knew they had been close, surely this was to get a reaction out of him or something. But _why_ would they want a reaction out of him?

The video never confirmed who had been shot, but Tim was agonizingly sure it was Jay. It had to be, Jay _had_ to be alive. He'd just have to find this house, find ToTheArk or whoever the fuck had sent it to him and - if nothing else - make them tell the truth. He deserved that, he deserved to get some sense into this shitstorm.

He was going to watch the tape again, multiple times actually. He was going to dig out all the messages hidden in it, if there was a hint of where the house was he was going to find it.

He quickly brewed himself some coffee and made a bunch of sandwiches before settling comfortably on his bed. This was most likely going to take hours and he was planning on taking zero breaks. For Jay it was worth it.

He took a deep breath, slowed down the video and started watching it again, from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter ;-;  
> Is it grey or gray? I've never really been sure  
> \---  
> Originally I was planning on filming the tape myself and putting a link into the fic to watch it from Youtube. However, I'm shit at editing and the weather outside is WAY too snowy for laying in the ground - and for the fic's time of year. We'll see if I ever get to do that with possible pictures or small clips in the future.


End file.
